Wizard Wars, New Wizard Sports Idea
by dragonsong2795
Summary: I came up with an idea for a new type of sports to be played at Hogwarts alongside Quidditch and I want to hear what you think of the idea
1. Wizard Wars Idea

**Wizard Wars - New Wizard Sport idea.**

Players: 14 (7 per team) or 42 (21 Per Team)

Field: Same size as a Quidditch Pitch

Type of Sport: Aerial or Mixed Aerial and Ground

* * *

How to play Aerial Version:

Basically same size team as Quidditch and played on broomsticks the difference is that each player has their wand and can cast _Stupefy_ on other players. Each team has an enchanted object, either a flag, colored Quaffle or other visible and colored object that is held by one of the players in lieu of a wand. Using their wands each team must attempt to knock the other teams players off their broomsticks, capture their object and hold onto it and their own for five minutes. There are eight referees around the outer edges of the field to perform magic to capture players knocked off their brooms. they also keep an eye on the players to make sure they are only using _Stupefy,_ The field has cushioning charms to help minimize injuries. The enchanted objects have a time on it and are linked to a bullhorn, when the time runs out the bullhorn sounds. Aerial teams usually have a 'Seeker' whose main purpose is to quickly steal the enchanted object and use their superior reflexes and speed to avoid the enemy retaliations, and a 'Keeper' whose purpose is to hold onto and protect their Enchanted object. For simplicities sake Aerial games usually use a Quidditch team and the Object is usually a Quaffle.

* * *

How to player Mixed Version:

The Mixed version is very similar to the Aerial Version but with differences. The field remains the same size as a Quidditch pitch but where the goals are in a Quidditch pitch instead is a tower with a circular wall and a gate around it. The tower is four meters tall with a stair case wrapped around it to provide access the platform on the top which has a stand with the enchanted object on it. In the mixed version the Aerial team now has Fourteen ground based wizards to help them out. While the ground based wizards may use a wider variety of spells against each other, but they can only use _Stupefy_ on the Aerial wizards. Aerial wizard may pick up a ground wizard and carry them towards the opponents base, they ground wizard while in flight may use _Protego _or _Stupefy_ to aid their pilot. Teams can have 'Unicorns' (Medics) who heal or revive knocked-out or injured teammates, they can also have defensive 'Griffins' who focuses on protecting the base or teammates or offensive 'Dragons' who focus on attack the opponents or their base. Mixed games tend to use Flags with the teams emblem and colors on them instead of Quaffles. The terrain of the pitch can be altered to add rivers, hills and other natural obstacles to overcome, also as you get closer to the final match things like fog, rain or snow will be added to increase the difficulty of the game.

* * *

Allowed Spells:

Aerial: Riders - _Stupefy_, Passengers - _Stupefy _and_ Protego_

Ground: Against Aerials - _Stupefy_

Against other Grounds - _Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Flipendo (Knockback Jinx), Lumos, Reducto (Against Base Walls or other Physical Defenses Only), Protego, Glacius (Freezing Charm) and Verdimillious (Offensive Electrical charm, low-power). Banishing, Summoning, Transfiguration and Conjuring are also permitted._

* * *

_Okay, please PM or leave a Review if you see any problems or would like to make a comment about this sport, the idea came to me when I wondered if there was a way to combine spell -slinging with Quidditch to add a new and interesting sport to the wizarding world. If you want to use this idea in a story just provide credit to me for creating it please._

* * *

**_Edit, forgot this:_**

**Team Uniforms:** Each team wears leather armor with cotton team-colored high-lights, each player also has a wand holster either wrist, arm, shoulder, underarm or waist that allows them to switch between holding their wand and the object. Higher grade Materials like Acromantula silk and dragonhide may be used instead of basic leather and Cotton.


	2. Aerial Test Match and Notes

**Wizard Wars** **Aerial Test Match**

_Due to a couple of Reviews I'm going to write a Wizard War Aerial match between Harry's First year Gryffindor team and the Slytherin Team of the same year (1991-1992 according to the Harry Potter Wikipedia). Except for Harry all the other Characters know Stupefy and can use it. This'll be written through Lee Jordan's Commentary of the match._

* * *

_Caveat: If a player is knocked from their broom but still conscious or regains consciousness and remounts the broom in under a minute they are not out. In Mixed battles the Ground team can revive Stupefied teammates and Bind opponents that are unconscious. Also in a Mixed battle players can swap from Aerial to Ground as desired, as long as there is only seven Aerials per side at one_ time.

_P.S Dear Guest, this match will show that in a Aerial match it is rather difficult to hit another player with the Stupefy spell due to the fact that both the caster and the target are weaving around at high speeds on brooms making the possibility of actually hitting the opponent lower then you'd think. An average Aerial match would last around ten to fifteen minutes depending the flying ability of the players. However a Mixed match can last up to an hour or more, depending on whether or not each team has a team member who can revive knocked-out team mates_

* * *

"Welcome Hogwarts to the first Wizard War Aerial Match ever played, On one side we have the Gryffindor Quidditch team and on the other the Slytherin Quidditch team, sore from the earlier loss to Gryffindor, Slytherin will be trying to beat them to recover some of their lost dignity"

"The teams line up with their 'keepers' so to speak at the back holding their Quaffles, At the front of the Gryffindor team we have their 'Seeker' Harry Potter, now Gryffindor has one advantage in this line up as Harry doesn't know _Stupefy_ and therefore cannot use his wand, however the Slytherin Team will have to sheath their wands before they grab the Quaffle from Wood, This one bonus could shift the whole games chances."

"Madam Hooch has blown the whistle and their off, Potter speed forwards weaving through the rain of _Stupefies_ being launched at him"

"Two of the Slytherins are ducking and diving thanks to the Weasley twins combined firepower"

"The lovely Gryffindor chaser Trio are flying down the middle dodging wildly to avoid incoming fire"

"Higgs is down, Potter thanks to some amazing flying made him crash into one of the Quidditch goal hoops, Higgs has one minute to get back on his broom or he's out for the rest of the match"

"And Ouch, Katie Bell has taken a _Stupefy _to the face and is unconscious, she's out for the rest of the match"

"Flint is down! I repeat Flint is down! The Weasley Twins double barreled him right in the butt with dual _Stupefies_ the poor, poor bas-" "JORDAN"

"Sorry Prof"

"Potter has the Slytherin Quaffle!"

* * *

Switching to Harry's POV

* * *

5:00

I got it, now I have to be fast, I've got both Beaters and the other two chasers on my tail.

4:54

Damn, left right, Barrel roll. Loop-de-loop I'm dodging and diving like crazy.

4:45

YES, the Weasleys got one of the beaters of my tail. Damn Bletchley is after me.

4:30

So far so good, but It's getting hard to dodge them, those snakes are getting smarter and Higgs is back on his broom

4:15

Thank you Alicia, now I've only got two chasers and Higgs to deal with

3:45

DAMN, Up and over that _Stupefy_ just missed me. Higgs must be getting desperate

3:12

Getting harder to concentrate, Angelica and Alicia are down thanks to the chasers and Higgs doubling back on them.

2:45

Fred! or is it George? Doesn't matter one of the Weasleys is down.

2:15

One chaser and Higgs is all that's left of the Slytherin team

1:37

George! or is it Fred? Damn it doesn't matter, Whichever one he is he took down the last Chaser but Higgs got him.

0:56

Man, My visions a little blurry from all the high speed turns, I can see Wood's face he looks worried, Doesn't matter, however if I get out it's a draw.

0:24

Twenty four seconds. Damn Higgs has been practicing

0:15

Fifteen Seconds left, Higgs is a lot better, he isn't falling for my feints anymore.

0:10

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Si- Damn that was close

Five

Four

The- Higgs is blasting a damn barrage at me!

Two

One

Zero.

We Win.

Wood and the rest of the team are all cheering around me, Hermione's jaw looks like it might never close, that was amazing.

* * *

_Probably not as good as I could have written it, but I've never written a Quidditch match and this would be rather close to that, Anyone who wishes to write a Wizard War match please send me a PM because I would love to read it. A Mixed match would require OCs to populate a full team. The Reason for this is I think there are barely any named students in the books to begin with, by making a large team sport I'm making fanfiction writers burn their creative juices to fill up the teams and write commentary on them._


End file.
